


Reminders

by aviire



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, theres not really much else, this is just self indulgent pavellan fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviire/pseuds/aviire
Summary: Dorian said "I love you" a lot. Lavellan knew this, of course, but the reminders never hurt.





	Reminders

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! im currently trying to get past a pretty bad writers block, so this isnt as good as it could be, but all things considered i rather like it. this is my first work for the dragon age fandom, but i have a lot of pavellan feels so expect more to follow!  
> as usual, this is unbeta'd, so let me know of any glaring errors i may have missed. enjoy! <3

Dorian said "I love you" a lot.

Some would say that devalues the words, and makes them mean less. Lavellan would disagree- after all, he could always tell that Dorian truly meant those words.

He could see it in the way Dorian looked at him. In the way his gaze would linger on the curve of the elf's smile, the wedding band on his right hand, the golden hair he twirled around his finger. It was present in the adoring looks that he didn't think Lavellan noticed, the rapture clear on his face when he watched his lover do absolutely anything. Lavellan saw the love in Dorian's eyes when he looked at him in the early morning, his eyes still sleepy and a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Dorian looked at him like he hung the moon, and Lavellan loved it.

His love was shown in the way Dorian touched him, his fingers tracing Lavellan's vallaslin tenderly, from his forehead to his cheeks to the line across his lip and down his neck. Lavellan saw his love in his public displays of affection. Dorian holding his hand, giving him kisses, draping his arm across his shoulder or around his waist, all in full view of anyone else around- something he had struggled with doing for a long while. Lavellan felt his love in how gentle he always was, whether he was holding him in his sleep or combing his fingers through his hair as they relaxed or resting a hand at his waist while they walked; it made Lavellan feel a warmth in his chest, a feeling of safety and security in his lover's touch.

Lavellan even heard it in the way Dorian spoke to him and about him. It was present in the way he'd greet him after being away, his reaction at their reunions making it sound as if they'd been apart for years. It was the way he introduced Lavellan as his husband first, making their love known, and the way he told stories of Lavellan's accomplishments with pride clear in his voice. Most of all, it was the softness in Dorian's tone when he talked to him in private, a softness reserved for Lavellan and Lavellan only.

Dorian said "I love you" a lot. Lavellan knew this, of course, but the reminders never hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, if you liked this let me know! thanks for reading!


End file.
